My life, My love
by FallenForTheCullen Writes
Summary: Bella had her life planned out, for the most part. She knew what grades she would need to get into the college of her dreams. She knew what career she wanted. The one thing she hadn't planned for, was him. The man of her dreams, who just happened to be her best friend Alice's older brother. ExB. AH. Eventual HEA.
1. Chapter One

**Something I never dreamed of.  
** **Chapter One:**

 **BPOV:**

I had finished high school six years ago, just after my eighteenth birthday. It had been the best and worst time of my life.

Back then i'd been one of those 'keep my head down, pass my exams and get into a good college' kind of students. I'd cared more about being a good student, as apposed to whether or not I was invited to the popular kids party. I'd had one close friend, her name was Angela. We'd been friends for years, since we were about.. seven-ish. We had been the outcasts, the ones that were always picked on. We were in the 'group' of the students that were always chosen last in gym.

The worst thing by far, were the little things.. like having my books knocked out of my hands in a crowded hallway or being pushed into a locker. I was once pushed into a locker hard enough to dislocate my shoulder and break my wrist, I also had a concussion which was bad enough for me to have to stay off school for a week.

During the summer holidays between my junior an senior year, I had decided it was time for a change. I thought, seeing as it was my last year before college, that I would try to be more outgoing. Angela and I had gone into Port Angeles two weeks before school started. We'd gone shopping for new clothes, and we'd both had our hair cut. We felt amazing, like new women.

We hadn't done it to make people stop picking on us or anything like that, we'd done it for us, so that we would feel better about ourselves. Not that we had ever given a fuck about what other people had thought about us.. we always thought of the fact that we'd being going to top tier, ivy league colleges, that we would be able to get the job of our dreams and they would be stuck marrying some balding, pot bellied investment banker that wouldn't be able to keep it in his pants.

Our senior year had turned out to be our best year. We had both got weekend jobs, which meant that we both had a bit of extra cash. We had both become more sociable, nothing like going out on dates or anything like that. But where we had both been extreme introverts, always keeping to ourselves, we had made a few friends at school. We would go to the movies as a group, or we would go to La Push beach when we weren't working. It was fun. So much better than what I had been imagining.

One of the sweetest things that had happened during our senior year, was how close Angela and Ben Cheney, one our our mutual friends, had become. They started out as being friends, which soon evolved into going out on the odd date, going out to the movies and into Port Angeles for dinner. They had started dating during the Christmas holidays and I couldn't have been happier for them both.

Months passed and before we knew it, high school was over and done with. Our exams were over, and we had both passed with flying colors, (not that it shocked anyone that knew us). We had graduated, and now it was finally time for our 'adult' lives to begin. I had been absolutely terrified, but also excited.

College had been and eye opening experience, that was for sure. It wasn't anything like what I had been imagining. It had been thinking that all I would do would study, study, study. But I hadn't. I ended up coming out of my shell even more than I had in my senior year of high school. I had joined a few 'women empowerment' clubs. We met up every thursday evening, it was just a chance for us to meet other women that wanted to become more confident with themselves, which we did.

Some of them had been my age, some slightly older. One of them was a mother to a beautiful little boy named Jake. Another two were pregnant with their first child, one of which was going through it alone. She was called Rosalie, or 'Rose'. Her grandmother and friends had recommended the group to her, told her that it would be good for her to have a support system, other than the two of them, behind her. And that is exactly what we became, we were her support system, we had been there for her throughout her pregnancy and afterwards. The same went for the other pregnant woman, her name was Amelia.

They each gave birth to two of the most precious little girls I had ever seen, perfect little angels. Rose had a little girl whom she named Lily, blue eyes, blonde hair and the cutest button nose. Amelia who was of irish decent, had named her daughter Shannon after her grandmother. Her little girl had green eyes, freckles and the curliest red hair I ever did see. She was the poster child for everything Irish.

Those of us that didn't have children of our own pretty much became parent's in training. We all pitched in, doing everything from changing nappies and feeding the babies to babysitting overnight so the mommies could have time to themselves. Sometimes they only went down the hall to one of the other girls dorm rooms. If the mommies were in class and needed someone to pick the girls up from day care, then we took turns doing that as well.

It was one of the best experiences of my life and something that I would never forget.

It was during the Christmas holidays of my third year, I'd gone back to forks to visit charlie for a week before returning to college. Alice, one of the other members of our group, had told me that she was from Forks without me even having to ask her. So, naturally, we returned home at the same time. Her family lived just on the outskirts of town, closer to the edge of the forest. She had invited Rose to come with us, asking her to stay at her house for the duration of her stay. It took some time, but eventually she had agreed.

It helped that the Cullen's had a small cottage on the property that they used for visiting family, Alice's mother, Esme, had offered to let Rose and little Lily use it, as it would give them the privacy they would need.

It was on the second day of the holiday when I met him. I was over at Alice's, helping cook dinner when he came down the stairs. It was like one of those dreams where time just slows down and everyone around you stops what they were doing, where everything else seems to blur so that your focusing on just one point. At least, that's what it felt like. He had been wearing a white t shirt that had grease and oil stains on it, with dark blue levi's and nothing on his feet. To put it simply, he was every girls wet dream.

He had come into the room with what looked like a permanent bed head-slash-sex hair, kissed his mother on the cheek and jumped up onto the counter beside the sink. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, i'd heard about Alice's older brother, his name was Edward but she called him 'Eddie', mainly to annoy him. She'd told me that he was one of the geekiest people she had ever known, always had his head in a book, loved sci fi movies. She told me that he they were lucky that he'd come home for the holidays, seeing as he always kept to himself, hardly ever leaving his dorm room unless it was to go to class.

She told me that he wanted to be a doctor like their dad, which had me thinking about him wearing scrubs..

What she hadn't told he was how sweet he was, how soft spoken and kind he was. He hadn't even know me five minutes and he had been so kind to me, starting a conversation about what classes I was taking, asking questions about what field I wanted to go into. I told him I wanted to be a midwife. He had even offered to help me with the paper that I had to complete before classes started again. I would later learn that he hadn't been this way with anyone that wasn't a member of his immediate family.

What I didn't know was that on that day, the twentieth of december, I met the man I would spend the rest of my life with.


	2. Chapter Two

**I've decided that this story will be done in a drabble format. Meaning that the chapters will be between 400-700 words, depending on whether or not my muse decides to help me. I find it very difficult to write chapters that are more than a few hundred words, so, the shorter the chapters, the more chapters you'll get!**

 **Chapter Two:**

 **BPOV:**

(I admit to knowing absolutely nothing about being a midwife or what shifts they have.)

Meeting Edward had, quite literally, changed my life. I'd gone from a somewhat outgoing person to someone that went out more than once a week. We'd become fast friends, what with our love of staying indoors. We would sit for ours and just talk about absolutely anything. When we were in college(/university) it would be about how our respective classes were going, about how much coursework we had been given. For him, during his residency, it would be about how many hours he'd done that week, or how bone-tired he was.

We were able to talk to one another in ways that we weren't able to with other people. Yes, we spoke about personal things to our friends and family members, just not like we could with each other. For instance, he was the first person i'd told when I had go my new job. He was happy for me, we spent the night watching our favorite movies and eating junk food.

I told my dad and the others the next day, over dinner.

The job I had gotten was a position at our local hospital. I would be working as a community midwife, meaning that, I wouldn't be working the back breaking shifts that full time midwifes did. I worked the 9am to 6pm shift three to four times a week, with an alternating weekend shift. This week was a Tuesday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday shift week.

Today was Saturday and I had just finished a long ass shift. There had been a few good moments, one of them being that i'd helped deliver three babies. Two boys and a girl. One of the boys and the girl were fraternal twins, the girl being the older child by three minutes. I needed to swing by the Edward's house, after that I needed to pick up some bits from the supermarket before I headed home to sleep for at least twelve hours.

I pulled into the drive way, turned the engine off, climbed out and there he was, leaning against the door frame. He wore a pair of grey sweats with a blue t shirt. His hair looked like he'd been pulling on it for hours on end, which he probably had. And there were dark circles under his eyes, even though he'd most likely just woke up. He had a tendency to only sleep for a few hours at a time. He held his arms out to me, pulling me close when I reached him. His hugs were the best.

"Missed you," I heard him murmur.

"You saw me the other day, we had dinner with your parents."

"Still, it's been too long." He yawned.

"Well, I'm here now.. though, not for too long."

"What? Why?" He pouted.

"Because I need to go food shopping, my cupboards and fridge are bare."

He sighed, shivering. "Alright. Come on, it's cold out here."

He kept his arm around my shoulder, leading me inside. He closed and locked the door behind me.

"So, did anything exciting happen today?"


	3. Chapter Three

**Hi. I'm back. I'm so sorry for not updating this for.. over a year?!**

 **I hope some of you are still willing to read this?**

* * *

"Well, I woke up, ate a slice of burnt toast, was almost late for my shift, drank rocket fuel that somehow passed for coffee.. checked on a few patients, filed out some paperwork that had piled up, ate my lunch that consisted of a cheese and tomato toastie, and an apple." I took my shoes off, "I checked on more patients, helped deliver three babies and then came here.."

He followed me into the living room, sitting on the couch.

"I had been hoping to go and do a food shop before falling into bed where I would sleep for at least twelve hours."

He stood there, staring at her.

I snapped my fingers, "Edward, you there?"

He blinked, "Did you say you delivered three babies?"

"A set of fraternal twins and another little boy."

"Bella, that's amazing!"

I blushed, "I only helped, it's not like a did any of the hard work."

"No, but you still played a very vital role." He smiled.

"Yeah." I sat down on the couch, throwing my legs over his.

He patted my legs before starting to rub my feet.

I sighed, slumping down further into the cushions, "I've not slept in eighteen hours, I worked two doubles last week!" I yawned.

"Bella, you need to start looking after yourself, you'll end up running yourself ragged at this rate."

"I know. I'd planned on getting a good two days rest next week. But for some reason, and before I could stop myself, I told Angela that I would switch with her next thursday."

"Why would you do that?"

"So that she could go to her sisters baby shower."

He gave me that look that your parents give you when they were extremely disappointed in you.

"Come on, the poor girl hasn't seen her family in months."

"And you haven't seen yours either!"

"She also said she'd switch with me the week after so that I could come to your parent's house for the weekend."

"Bella, you can't keep doing this."

"I know, which is why, after that weekend, I'll be taking a two week break."

I'd been in this job for just over ten months now (it felt like a year at least), and while I loved every single minute of it, it was exhausting, both mentally and physically. I desperately needed a break, even if all I was going to do with said break was sleep for more than six hours a night, sit on my couch or in bed and watch Netflix for two weeks straight.

All I planned on leaving my bed, and the house for, was a shower and to do a food shop.

"Good, it's what you deserve. You do too many people too many favours, and don't think I haven't noticed that half of them don't give you anything in return."

"I know, I need to call a few of 'em in." I made a mental note to do so.

He continued to rub my feet, "You are far to generous for your own good."


End file.
